Samurai quest
The Samurai quest sees you fighting Ashikaga Takauji for The Tsurugi of Muramasa. For more information on the quest branch in general, see the quest article. For information on the Japanese words used in this article, see: Japanese words used in the Samurai quest. Levels Random monsters on this Quest are generated with the following frequencies: *96/175 (55%) wolf *24/175 (14%) random d *24/175 (14%) stalker *6/175 (3%) random E *1/7 (14%) normal random monster The Castle of the Taro Clan ..............................................................}}............ ...............................................................}}........... ..........---------------------------------------------------...}}}......... ..........|......|.........|...|..............|...|.........|....}}}}}...... ......... |......|..x......S.>.|..............|...S.........|.....}}}}...... ..........|......|.........|---|..............|---|.........|.....}}}....... ..........+......|.........+...-------++-------...+.........|......}}....... ..........+......|.........|......................|.........|......}}....... ......... |......---------------------++--------------------|........}}..... ..........|.................................................|.........}}.... ..........|.................................................|...........}}.. ..........----------------------------------------...-------|............}}. ..........................................|.................|.............}} .............. ................. .........|.................|.......^......} ............. } ............... } ........|.................|............... .............. ........}}....... .........|.................|............... .....................}}}..................|.................|............... ......................}}..................-------------------............... ............................................................................ ............................................................................ The two-way magic portal back to the Dungeons of Doom is at the marked point. Lord Sato is at the point marked 'x', where there is also a chest; there are also eight roshi in the room. On the far side of the river are nine ninja and three wolves; there is also one stalker located randomly on the level, as are six random traps. The entire level is no-teleport and has undiggable walls and floor. Upper filler level This is a swamp-water level, with five wolves, one stalker, and one random d; nine random objects; and four random traps. The Shogun's Castle ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ........-----..................................................-----........ ........|...|..................................................|...|........ ........|...---..}..--+------------------------------+--..}..---...|........ ........---...|.....|...|gems|.gd.|....|armr|....|.|...|.....|...---........ ..........|...-------...|....|....|....|....|....S.|...-------...|.......... ..........---.........------+----+-+-------+-+--------.........---.......... ............|..--------.|}........................}|.--------..|............ ............|..+........+..........................+........+..|............ ..........<.|..+........+..........................+........+..|............ ............|..--------.|}........................}|.--------..|............ ..........---.........--------+-+-------+-+----+------.........---.......... ..........|...-------...|.S....|....|....|....|....|...-------...|.......... ........---...|.....|...|>|weap|.gd.|tool|....|....|...|.....|...---........ ........|...---..}..--+------------------------------+--..}..---...|........ ........|...|..................................................|...|........ ........-----..................................................-----........ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ There are eight ninja, nine wolves, and one random d roughly evenly distributed around the outside of the walls; three samurai inside each of the marked guardrooms; and nine stalkers placed randomly on the level. Four other rooms contain eight random gems, eight random pieces of armour, eight random weapons, and eight random tools, as marked. There are six random traps on the level. The entire level has undiggable walls and floor. Teleportation is permitted. Lower filler level(s) ------------- ------------- |...........| |...........| |...-----...|----------------------------------|...-----...| |...| |...|..................................|...| |...| |...-----..........................................-----...| |...........---S----------------------------S---...........| ----...--------.|..........................|.--------...---- |...|........+..........................+........|...| |...|........+..........................+........|...| ----...--------.|..........................|.--------...---- |...........---S----------------------------S---...........| |...-----..........................................-----...| |...| |...|..................................|...| |...| |...-----...|----------------------------------|...-----...| |...........| |...........| ------------- ------------- The stairs are placed on the above map randomly. Each level contains four wolves, three stalkers, and one random d; nine random objects; and four random traps. The Donjon of Ashikaga Takauji ....................... .......---------.---------...... ......----.................----...... ....----.....-------------.....----.... ....--.....----...........----.....--.... ...--....---....---------....---....--... ...|....--....---.......---....--....|... ....|...--...---...--+--...---...--...|.... ....|...|....|....--.^.--....|....|...|..<. ....|...|....|....+..x.^+....|........|.... .<..|...|....|....--.^.--....|....|...|.... ....|...--...---...--+--...---...--...|.... ...|....--....---.......---....--....|... ...--....---....----.----....---....--... ....--.....----...........----.....--.... ....----.....-------------.....----.... ......----.................----...... ......-------------------...... ....................... The upstair is located at one of the two marked spots, chosen randomly. Ashikaga Takauji, with the Bell of Opening and the Tsurugi of Muramasa, is at the point marked 'x'. Randomly placed around the level are five samurai, five ninja, four wolves, nine stalkers, and two random d; fourteen random objects; and six random traps, in addition to the three marked squeaky boards. The entire level is no-teleport, and has undiggable walls. Messages Entry First time: Even before your senses adjust, you recognize the kami of the Castle of the Taro Clan. You the standard of your teki, Ashikaga Takauji, flying above the town. How could such a thing have happened? Why are ninja wandering freely; where are the samurai of your daimyo, Lord Sato? You quickly say a prayer to Izanagi and Izanami and walk towards town. Next time: Once again, you are back at the Castle of the Taro Clan. If already rejected twice due to bad alignment: You are back at the castle of the Taro clan. Instantly you sense a subtle change in your karma. You seem to know that if you do not succeed in your quest, Ashikaga Takauji will have destroyed the kami of the Castle of the Taro Clan before you return again. Quest guardians If #chatting before the quest is complete: "To succeed, you must walk like a butterfly on the wind." "Ikaga desu ka?" "I fear for The Land of The Gods." "Ashikaga Takauji has hired the Ninja -- be careful." "If the Tsurugi of Muramasa is not returned, we will all be ronin." If #chatting after the quest is complete: "Come, join us in celebrating with some sake." "Ikaga desu ka?" "You have brought our clan and Lord Sato much honor." "Please , sit for a while and tell us how you overcame the Ninja." "Lord Sato still lives! You have saved us from becoming ronin." Quest leader When you first meet your quest leader: "Ah, -san, it is good to see you again. I need someone who can lead my samurai against Ashikaga Takauji. If you are ready, you will be that person." When you return, having been rejected due to lack of experience: "Once again, -san, you kneel before me. Are you yet capable of being my vassal?" This message is not currently used: "You begin to test my matsu, -san. If you cannot determine what I want in a samurai, how can I rely on you to figure out what I need from a samurai?" When you are expelled from the quest for having failed the alignment test seven times: "You are no longer my samurai, . "Hara-kiri is denied. You are ordered to shave your head and then to become a monk. Your fief and family are forfeit. Wakarimasu?" When being rejected due to lack of experience: "-san, you have learned well and honored your family. I require the skills of a Ryoshu in order to defeat Ashikaga Takauji. Go and seek out teachers. Learn what they have learned. When you are ready, return to me." When being rejected due to having worse than pious alignment: "-san, you would do better to join the kyokaku. "You have skills, but until you can call upon the bushido to know when and how to use them you are not samurai. When you can think lawful and act lawful then return." When finally assigned the quest: "Domo -san, indeed you are ready. I can now tell you what it is that I require of you. "The daimyo, Ashikaga Takauji, has betrayed us. He has stolen from us the Tsurugi of Muramasa and taken it to his donjon deep within the Shogun's Castle. "If I cannot show the emperor the Tsurugi of Muramasa when he comes for the festival he will know that I have failed in my duty, and request that I commit seppuku. "You must gain entrance to the Shogun's Castle and retrieve the emperor's property. Be quick! The emperor will be here for the cha-no-you in 5 sticks. "Wakarimasu?" Encouragement If you subsequently chat to your quest leader, you are encouraged: "To defeat Ashikaga Takauji you must overcome the seven emotions: hate, adoration, joy, anxiety, anger, grief, and fear." "Remember your honor is my honor, you perform in my name." "I will go to the temple and burn incense for your safe return." "Sayonara." "There can be honor in defeat, but no gain." "Your kami must be strong in order to succeed." "You are indeed a worthy Ryoshu, but now you must be a worthy samurai." "If you fail, Ashikaga Takauji will be like a tai-fun on the land." "If you are truly lawful, Amaterasu Omikami will listen." "Sharpen your swords and your wits for the task before you." Locate and goal levels When first entering the locate level: You instinctively reach for your swords. You do not recognize the lay of this land, but you know that your teki are everywhere. When returning: Thankful that your at the Castle of the Taro Clan cannot see your fear, you prepare again to advance. When first entering the goal level: In your mind, you hear the taunts of Ashikaga Takauji. You become like the rice plant and bend to the ground, offering a prayer to Amaterasu Omikami. But when the wind has passed, you stand proudly again. Putting your kami in the hands of fate, you advance. When returning: As you arrive once again at the home of Ashikaga Takauji, your thoughts turn only to the Tsurugi of Muramasa. Quest nemesis When first encountering the quest nemesis: "Ah, so it is to be you, -san. I offer you seppuku. I will be your second if you wish." Upon further meetings: "I have offered you the honorable exit. Now I will have your head to send unwashed to Lord Sato." And on the 4th and subsequent meetings: "After I have dispatched you, I will curse your kami." When you have the Tsurugi of Muramasa, but Ashikaga Takauji is still alive: "You have fought my samurai; surely you must know that you will not be able to take the Tsurugi of Muramasa back to the Castle of the Taro Clan." Discouragement Ashikaga Takauji will occasionally utter maledictions: "Ahh, I finally meet the daimyo of the kyokaku!" "There is no honor for me in your death." "You know that I cannot resash my swords until they have killed." "Your presence only compounds the dishonor of Lord Sato in not coming himself." "I will make tea with your hair and serve it to Lord Sato." "Your fear shows in your eyes, coward!" "I have not heard of you, -san; has your life been that unworthy?" "If you will not obey me, you will die." "Kneel now and make the two cuts of honor. I will tell your of your honorable death." "Your master was a poor teacher. You will pay for his mistakes in your teaching." Victory When picking up your quest artifact: As you pick up the Tsurugi of Muramasa, you feel the strength of its karma. You realize at once why so many good samurai had to die to defend it. You are humbled knowing that you hold one of the artifacts of the sun goddess. When killing the nemesis: Your healing skills tell you that Ashikaga Takauji's wounds are mortal. You know that the bushido tells you to finish him and let his kami die with honor, but the thought of so many samurai dead due to this man's dishonor prevents you from giving the final blow. You order that his unwashed head be given to the crows and his body thrown into the sea. When returning to your quest leader: As you bow before Lord Sato, he welcomes you: You have brought your family great honor, -sama. While you have been gone the emperor's advisors have discovered in the ancient texts that the karma of the samurai who seeks to recover the amulet and the karma of the Tsurugi of Muramasa are joined as the seasons join to make a year. Because you have shown such fidelity, the emperor requests that you take leave of other obligations and continue on the road that fate has set your feet upon. I would consider it an honor if you would allow me to watch your household until you return with the amulet. With that, Lord Sato bows, and places his sword atop the Tsurugi of Muramasa. When subsequently throwing the Tsurugi of Muramasa to Lord Sato: Lord Sato holds the Tsurugi of Muramasa tightly for a moment, then returns his gaze to you. "The time is ripe to recover the Amulet. Return to the Dungeons of Doom through the magic portal that transported you here so that you may achieve the destiny which awaits you." Post-quest When talking to Lord Sato after the quest: Lord Sato bows. "-sama, tell us of your search for the Amulet." When talking to Lord Sato after getting the Amulet: "Ah, -sama. You have wasted your efforts returning home. Now that you are in possession of the Amulet, you are honor-bound to finish the quest you have undertaken. There will be plenty of time for saki and stories when you have finished. "Go now, and may our prayers be a wind at your back." Category:Quests